Death in a Frat House
by LadyRynofSunnydale
Summary: Gibbs's NCIS team goes down to Lexington, VA to investigate the death of a Virginia Military Institute alumni, now a Marine, found dead in a Washington and Lee fraternity house. Post Bury Your Dead.
1. Welcome to Lexington

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS, sadly.

**Rating:** PG-13. Just in case, I want to be safe. May be some language later on.

**Summary:** Gibbs's team heads down to Lexington to investigate a murder of a marine in a Washington and Lee fraternity house.

_**A/N:** Ok, I am trying my hand at a just NCIS fic. I am currently working on a NCIS/Buffy crossover as well. I absolutely love reviews, and if you feel you need to "chew me out," go ahead. I understand the need for a writer to take criticism, but I would really appreciate it if you would make it constructive criticism. I don't mind simple "liking the story" reviews either. This is not betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I try to proofread my stuff as much as I can, but things still slip through. Hope you enjoy! Lady Ryn_

-----------------**Welcome to Lexington**------------------ _Chapter 1_

A groan issued from Tony's desk as he flopped his head down onto his arms.

"Long night Tony?" his partner, Ziva asked with a smirk, resting her elbows on her desk and her head on her hands.

"Stupid little yapper next door wouldn't shut up, the whole night," Tony answered, his voice muffled by his arms.

"Aww, poor Tony. Couldn't sleep because of a little dog," Ziva answered, her voice mocking as she smirked at him.

"I wanted to shoot it," Tony said angrily as he lifted his head up to glare at Ziva. "I've always hated little dogs. Especially Welsh Corgis."

WHAM

Ziva chuckled as Gibbs whacked Tony on the back of the head, and he gave a pained grimace. "It's not the dog's fault DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he set his coffee down and his desk and proceeded to sit down.

"Never took you for a small dog person, boss," Tony said as Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said as he answered his phone. "Yeah," he ended as he hung it up. "Gear up, we're going to Lexington."

"What's in Lexington boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gun and badge.

"A marine was murdered in a W&L frat house," Gibbs answered, getting his own gun and badge. "They think he is a VMI alumnus visiting for homecoming. Where's McGee?"

"Right here boss, sorry. Was just helping Abby with some things," McGee answered as he ran up and grabbed his own gun and badge.

"Gas up the truck," Gibbs barked as he through McGee the keys.

"On it boss," McGee answered.

"What are VMI and W&L?" Ziva asked Tony as they walked towards the elevator.

"VMI is the Virginia Military Institute," Tony answered. "The West Point of the South. But the difference between West Point and VMI is, you get to pay to get tortured at VMI. W&L, or Washington and Lee, on the other hand, is a private university situated right next to the military institute. It used to be an all guys school, but is now also filled with sorority girls," Tony finished with a grin. He stepped into the elevator, still grinning at Ziva when Gibbs whacked Tony over the head again. Ziva just shook her head and chuckled again.

"Sorry boss," Tony finished.

------------A Few Hours Later---------------

"Lexington, Ziva," Tony said as they began to drive through the small town. "Where the ranking of importance is Robert E. Lee, then Stonewall Jackson, then Jesus," Tony said. Ziva then swung around a curve really quickly and Tony grabbed onto the dashbord and yelled, "Left here Ziva, LEFT!" then grimaced as Ziva swung the left kind of fast in the big NCIS truck. "Easy Ziva, it's a small town. Don't kill anyone. Next street here is a left." Again, Tony hung on as Ziva swung a hard left, and they heard McGee slam into something in the back. She then slammed on the breaks outside of the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity house. "Record time," Tony groaned against his seat belt. Ziva shot him a deadly look as she unbuckled her seat belt and slid out of the truck, as Tony took a little longer to unbuckle his seat belt and also slide out of the truck. They walked around to the back and opened the back doors.

"I hate long car rides," McGee complained as he stepped out, rubbing a sore head.

"Well Probie, we still have to go back," Tony reminded him.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all made there way over to Gibbs who was walking towards the open doors that lead into the house. As they walked up, one of the Lexington cops walked out and met Gibbs at the stairs. Gibbs then flashed his badge, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. This is Special Agent DiNozzo, McGee and Officer Zavid."

"Good of you to come, Special Agent Gibbs. We have hardly any crime out here, much the less murders," the officer said. "He was Corporal Michael Johnson, an alumni at VMI. Was found down in the basement this morning." He then motioned his head for them to follow him. He led them down the stairs into the basement and pointed out the sprawled figure on the ground. "He's the one that found him," he then added with a nod over to one of the fraternity boys, standing off a little to the side, shifting about nervously.

"Tony, sketch, Ziva, pictures, McGee, bag and tag," Gibbs said as walked outside to wait for Ducky.

"On it boss," the three of them chorused, starting the well-tuned process.

Gibbs's returning steps, and another two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs reached their ears as Ducky and Palmer made their way down. "Can you believe it Jethro," Ducky complained as he came down the stairs. "Palmer got us lost, in Lexington."

"How'd you accomplish that Palmer?" Tony asked, looking up from his sketchpad.

"That left turn to get up here was really tight," Palmer stated.

"Jeez Palmer, Ziva was going at like 100 miles per hour and she made that turn," Tony exclaimed.

"Well, anyways, I also thought it was a right instead of a left, and I ended up turning right a little farther up and going past what I believe where the Washington and Lee dorms," Palmer answered.

"Oo," Tony exclaimed as his eyed lightened up. "See any hot girls?"

"They're 18 Tony," Ziva said, looking at him disgustingly.

"They could have been Seniors," Tony said, trying to defend himself.

"Ok, maybe 22 then," Ziva spat disgustedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Anthony, but I'm pretty sure those were the Freshman dorms," Ducky added in as he walked over with his bag and crouched down next to the body.

Ziva took a few more pictures as she shook her head wearily. "You never cease to amaze me," she said.

"Hey…" Tony started until Gibbs interrupted him.

"DiNozzo! Finished with that sketch yet?" he barked.

"Almost boss," he said as he added the finishing touches.

"What we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he squatted down next to Ducky.

"Well, he has multiple stab wounds in his chest," he said as he pointed to the bloody wounds the marine's chest. "No obvious defensive wounds," he continued as he checked the Corporal's arms.

"Probably knew his attacker," Gibbs stated.

"In a town the size of this one, I would wager that was the case," Ducky answered. "We'll learn more once we get him back."

Ziva continued to take pictures as McGee starting picking up the empty beer cans spread among the copious amounts of spilled beer on the floor. "Bring back memories, Tony?" McGee asked as he picked up and bagged another empty beer can.

"Ah, yes. Those were the days. Drinking until the early morning, meeting girls. Wonderful times, and memories," he finished as his eyes glazed over with the memories.

"This job will just be a memory if you don't get back to work," Gibbs said as he walked over to the fraternity boy still waiting, trying not to look at the dead body.

A "shutting up now boss" was heard in the background as he reached the fraternity boy. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs," he introduced himself as he got the frat boy's attention.

"Chris, uh, Chris Tucker," he responded, introducing himself.

"When did you find him?" Gibbs asked, nodding to the marine.

"Uh, around, I don't know, 8:00? I came down to help start cleaning up. The parties get kinda messy," Chris answered, flashing a nervous smile at the end. "Found him lying there. I then immediately notified the police."

"Kind of early to be awake after a party, isn't it?" Gibbs asked as he wrote down the information.

"Yeah, I didn't drink much last night, and I've always been an early riser," Chris answered.

"Did you notice the corporal last night at all during the party?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, actually, I vividly remember him," he said as he shuddered. "That's what made it so hard to find him dead, you know? When you see a guy alive one day, and find him dead the next? Ugh," he said with another shudder. He then took a deep breath and continued, "We don't get many veemies at parties, so his haircut stood out immediately. He was arguing with a Junior girl whose boyfriend is one of my frat brothers, and it got really heated. They were just yelling at each other, both flat out drunk. He kinda got roughly thrown out. We don't exactly get along with the veemies, and everyone just figured he was one of them trying to stir things up."

"Veemies?" Gibbs asked, looking confused.

"Oh, sorry, the VMI cadets," Chris clarified.

"Why don't you get along with the cadets?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, its almost a tradition, going back to when both schools used to be all guys schools. Supposedly, W&L guys used to take the veemies dates after the veemies had to get back for curfew. Veemies hated them for it, and W&L guys just hated them back I guess," Chris finished with a shrug.

"I need to know the name of your 'frat brother' whose girlfriend the corporal was fighting with," Gibbs declared, finishing up writing down his notes. "And the name of the girlfriend."

"Sure, his name is John Anderson. And her name is Chelsea Seabrook. John lives here and I think Chelsea is a DC in Graham-Lees," Chris divulged. "Can I go now?"

Gibbs looked up from his notepad, "DC?"

"Oh, Dorm Councilor," Chris answered.

"You can go now," Gibbs stated as he then walked over to his team who were still going on about fraternities. "Tony, Ziva, I need you to go interview a Chelsea Seabrook who is a Junior and a Dorm Councilor in the W&L Graham-Lees dorm. McGee, you're with me."

"On it boss," Tony said excitedly as he packed up the equipment and jogged up the stairs to put it all away, Ziva following somewhat slower as she carried some of the other equipment.

"Right boss, let me just put this in the truck," McGee said as he held up the evidence.

"Go McGee," Gibbs answered back with a shooing motion.

After the truck doors were slammed with all the equipment and evidence put away, Ziva and Tony took off their crime scene jackets and hats, trying to alleviate some of the heat from the humidity in the air, and Tony slipped on one of his lighter jackets. Tony then walked over to Palmer by the autopsy truck, "Hey Palmer, where are the dorms?"

"Oh, just go up a block and turn right, Tony. Just keep walking and you'll see them," Palmer answered, gesturing up the road.

"Thanks Palmer," Tony said as he and Ziva started walking.

"You know Tony, I have a dog," Ziva said with a grin as they walked up the street and Tony glared at a little dog that a lady was walking across the street. "A German Shepherd, female."

"Your apartment lets you keep her?" Tony asked, turning back to look at Ziva.

"Yes. It is a dog friendly apartment, and she is what you call a Service Dog. I'm training her to be a tracker," Ziva answered as they turned right.

"What's her name?" Tony asked, looking interested.

"I thought you didn't like dogs," Ziva smirked.

"Small dogs, Zee-vah. Again, especially Welsh Corgis," he said with a shudder. "German Shepherds I don't mind. Big strong dogs. Very manly," Tony finished.

"Oh really Tony," Ziva said.

"Well, I mean, not for you, well, I'm not saying you're a girly girl either, its just, never mind," Tony stuttered.

"Her name is Amita," Ziva said with a chuckle.

"Pretty name," Tony complimented.

"Yes, she is a wonderful at gauging people," she finished. "Very picky when it comes to liking people."

"Think she'd like me?" he asked, giving her his biggest grin.

"I do not know Tony, she is not a big fan of guys with huge eggos," Ziva said, lightly patting Tony softly on the cheek.

"Egos, Ziva, not eggos. Eggos are a type of waffle. And I do not have a huge ego!" he exclaimed, as he stopped, looking offended.

"She does not seem to like liars either," Ziva chuckled as she continued to walk on. Tony then jogged to catch up.

"Hey…" he started until Ziva cut him off.

"And what is this problem you have with Welsh…Corgis?" she asked, giving him an odd look as he became distracted by glaring at a lady walking her Welsh Corgi.

"Hey, do not change the subject…" Tony began again until Ziva cut him off again.

"No, Tony, I'm done talking about your ego and lying tendencies. Do not deny it. Now, why Welsh Corgis?" Ziva asked again, glancing at him with a look that said she knew she won the debate.

"I had to work protection detail one time at Ducky's house when this one guy that Ducky had helped land in jail by giving the crucial evidence that proved him guilty was trying to kill off everyone that had given a hand in causing him to land in jail. I ended up staying with Ducky's mother and her four corgis for the whole day. She made me help her bathe and groom the little yapping things."

"Really, Tony? I could see you as a dog groomer. Maybe you found your calling?" Ziva chuckled.

"Never again," Tony answered through clenched teeth.

"So, I think this is it," Ziva said as she looked around her at the one huge brick building on their side and the three big brick buildings on the other side full of open windows with fans turned on full blast. There were a few people walking around, chatting, and enjoying the sunshine. Ziva then looked up at the sign above the big building they were in front of. "Graham-Lees," she said as she headed towards the nearest door between two bushes.

Tony followed her, glancing around him excitedly at the college atmosphere.

"Locked," Ziva declared as she tried the door, and as she and Tony turned around they were met by a suspicious looking security guard.

---------------------**End Chapter**--------------------

_**A/N:** I know the Ziva having a dog thing might be a little out of character, and a little difficult, but I thought about how well Ziva gotten along with that one German Shepherd in The Voyeurs Web and Ziva told Roy Sanders in Dead Man Walking that a dog is a good addition to a family. So she could have gotten her after that kind of as a memory to him, even though it isn't a husky. A link to a picture of her Amita is on my profile. _


	2. Exploring the Dorms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Summary:** Ziva and Tony enter into the maze of Graham-Lees dorm and come face to face with dorm life. Not too much happens, mostly just the questioning of Chelsea Seabrook.

_**A/N: **Again, I absolutely love reviews, and thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!! Also not betaed, and I'm tired, so I am sorry for mistakes. If you'll just point them out in reviews I'll fix them promptly, I promise. Little shorter than the last chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Also, it has been pointed out that the Tony is a little more pre-Season 5 and 4, so I apologize for any out of character moments with that. I've been watching more pre-Season 4 episodes, so that is the voice of Tony I have in my head. I will work on it. Lady Ryn_

------------------------**Chapter 2-**-----------------_Exploring the Dorms_

"What are you doing? Do you have a son or daughter who lives in these dorms?" the security guard asked.

"Yes, actually, our daughter goes here, we had her when we were in high school, oof!" Tony said and then was interrupted by Ziva's short jab with her elbow into his ribs.

"I am sorry about that. We are NCIS. I am Officer David and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. We need to talk to a Chelsea Seabrook. We were told she lives in here," Ziva said, flashing her badge.

"Oh, sure, let me call in real quick," the security guard said. He then stood back a little bit and pulled out his walkie talkie. "This is Roger, I have two Federal Agents here from NCIS. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah, Roger," a voice came back over the walkie-talkie. "Lexington Police just notified us that there has been a murder in one of the frat houses and NCIS was leading the investigation."

"Roger that. They are looking for a Chelsea Seabrook, can you tell me what room she's in?" Roger said back into the walkie talkie.

"Sure, one moment. Ok, Room 407, in Graham-Lees," the voice came back.

Roger then turned to Ziva and Tony and took out his ID card. He then walked over to the door and swiped his card through and the door opened. "Now, do you want me to go get her or would you rather go up yourselves?"

"We can handle it from here, thank you very much Roger," Ziva said, then proceeded to go through the door.

"No problem ma'am, sir," he said, nodding at Tony as he walked through too. "Do you need help finding the room?" he then asked.

"No, I think we got it, thank you," Tony said, smiling at the security guard.

Tony and Ziva then started climbing the steps. "I haven't been in a dorm for forever!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva rolled her eyes as she kept going up. "Ok, so 407, that would be the fourth floor."

"Well done Tony! Do you want a cookie?" Ziva asked grinning as she stopped and patted Tony on the head.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, taking a swipe at her arm as she started up the stairs again. A few boys down the first hall looked at them funny as they walked up. Tony and Ziva finally got to the top of the stairs and walked out onto the fourth floor. A few of the girls said hi to them as they walked past and went straight down the hall.

Tony grinned and said hi, as did Ziva, but when Tony started to get his 'Oo! Girls!' smile, Ziva hissed at him, "Tony!"

"What, I'm not doing anything!" he said, giving her an innocent smile.

Ziva just kept walking and looking at the numbers on the doors. "These are in the 450s, and they are getting bigger. Maybe we should try the other way." Ziva then walked back towards the staircase when Tony stopped her.

"How do you know that it doesn't curve around down there?" he asked her.

"Tony, the numbers keep getting bigger. We want the numbers to get smaller," Ziva said. "Look, see here is the 440s," she said, pointing to the door to the right of the staircase. Tony then followed her, looking around at all the posters on the wall.

Like a little kid, he stopped and pointed at one poster, exclaiming, "Whoa, look, Sean Connery!"

"Tony, come on. Please?" Ziva asked, stopping and turning around.

"Oh, come on, Ziva, look at these!" he said, pointing to the other movie posters on the wall. "These are classics! Look! John Wayne!" Ziva walked over and Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey! Only Gibbs and I are allowed to do that!"

"I took the library of filling in for Gibbs," she said as she continued down the hall.

"Liberty, Zee-vah," he said, following her at a jog until he caught up with her.

"These numbers do not make any sense," Ziva complained, looking around her at the numbers over the doors. "Look, it goes from 436 to 434. Where is 435? Or 437 for that matter?"

"Welcome to American college life," Tony said, studying the numbers on the doors as well. "Oh, man. I really need to find a bathroom," he suddenly said, looking around.

"Now, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Yes, now. We spent 3 hours in the car, then we processed a crime scene. I haven't gone in a while," Tony said, suddenly looking around desperately. Suddenly he spotted a door that looked like it could be a bathroom and had his hand on it to go in when Ziva suddenly stopped him.

"Tony! Have you not noticed that all the names on this floor have been girls' names? This is most likely an all girl floor," she said, her hand on Tony's arm.

"Never stopped you from going into a bathroom, now did it?" he said, smiling at her wickedly.

"Yes, Tony, but this is a dorm in a University. I have a feeling that a bunch of college girls would not like a man in their bathroom," she told him.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened as a girl stepped out and started to move towards the bathroom and stopped when she looked at Tony with his hand on the door and Ziva trying to stop him.

"Hey," Tony said, ever the charmer, "where would the men's restroom be?"

"Uhhh, two floors down," she responded, looking at them oddly.

"Thank you," Tony said as he backed away from the door. "You," he said pointing at Ziva. "Stay here. This place is a maze and I want to be able to find you again."

"Oh really Tony…" she started.

"Really Ziva, humor me," Ziva sighed as she leaned up against the wall to wait for her partner.

Tony walked down two flights of stairs, and then looked around. He couldn't see a bathroom anywhere. He took a left, wandered for a while, then finally found it. He ran in, never happier to see a bathroom in his life. When he came out, he went to the right, believing it to be the correct direction, and went up the stairs. When he got to the top he turned right, and hit a dead end.

"Ok," he muttered, looking around. "Where's Ziva?" he then walked back the other direction, and found another hallway, which led to a dead end. He walked back to the stairs, and went down the last hallway available to him. Finally, he recognized some of the posters on the wall and smiled to himself. He had walked up the wrong stairs. "This place really is a maze," he muttered as he turned a corner and saw Ziva still leaning up against the wall waiting for him. "Miss me?" he asked with his debonair smile.

"How did you?" she asked looking back the way he came, then shook her head. "Wait, I don't want to know. Ok, let's go find 407, finally." The two of them then continued the way they had been going before, hoping they were going the right direction. Finally, after another right turn after finding a dead end, they found 407, all the way at the end of the hall. As they walked up, they noticed the door was open and two girls, a blonde and a brunette, were sitting on the bed in the far side of the room.

Tony knocked on the door anyways and flashed them his badge when they looked up. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. This is my partner Officer Ziva David. We need to talk to a Chelsea Seabrook?"

"That would be me," the blonde girl said as she shifted the books off her lap and stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you about Corporal Michael Johnson," Tony said, showing her a picture of him.

Chelsea dropped her head and looked at the floor. She finally looked up and looked Ziva in the eye, then Tony. "What about him?"

"We heard you had a fight with him last night at the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity house. What was it about?" Ziva asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "He just wanted to get back together is all," she said dropping her head. "You know, I really have to go to the bathroom, can this wait until I get back?"

Ziva shook her head in amazement. "Seems to be a common theme around here," she said, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Go ahead," Tony added with a smile. Chelsea smiled at him and walked down the hallway and into one of the doors. She walked over to the sink, leaned down, and splashed some water on her face. When she stood back up and looked into the mirror, excess water dripping off her jaw and chin, she jumped. Ziva was standing right behind her, leaning up against the stall doors with her arms crossed.

"Now I know that that wasn't the real truth Miss Seabrook. Why don't you tell me what is really going on," she said.

Chelsea looked around her, then leaned back against the sink. "He wanted to warn me about John. He said he had a cousin who was his fraternity brother, and that he could sometimes get kinda wild when he was drunk. He had heard about him even being violent to some girls," she laughed dryly. "I told him that John has been nothing but a gentleman, and if he had wanted to protect me, he shouldn't have cheated on me right before he left for the marines."

"Where were you last night after the fight?" Ziva asked.

"Here. I ended up leaving early. My fight with Michael kinda took the party mood out of me, and one of my Sorority sisters, Kayla, who is the girl in the room with me, walked me back. She can vouch that I came back in and I stayed in for the rest of the night. What is all this about?" she then added, trying to read any expression off of Ziva's face. "Has something happened to Michael?"

"He's dead," Ziva answered after a slight hesitation, and walked out of the door after seeing Chelsea suddenly pale and start crying.

"She's telling the truth," she said as she walked up to Tony. She then looked over at the brunette in the room that Tony had been talking to. "Did you walk Chelsea back to her dorm room last night?" she asked.

"Yes. Her fight with Michael kind of shook her up, so she wanted to come back and just relax. I left her around 2 in the morning when she had settled down. She was crying pretty badly," the girl answered, her face sad. "Michael broke her heart badly, and now he was trying to ruin her relationship with John."

"Thank you," Tony said. "And your name? Just for the record?"

"Oh, Kayla, Kayla Garris," she answered.

Ziva and Tony then turned around and walked back the way they came.

"So, apparently, Michael was trying to tell Chelsea that John was bad news. He had inside intelligence from his cousin who is Fraternity brothers with John, and he seems to have a somewhat violent record with women," Ziva said as they began to walk down the stairs.

"There's incentive right there for John if he learned that Michael was spreading bad things about him," Tony said, then added, "that is if you believe that Chelsea stayed in her room last night and didn't go after Michael herself."

"Oh no," Ziva said, looking over at Tony. "Liars can't pale on cue, and I can sniff liars out a mile away."

Tony hummed to himself slightly, thinking, then pulled out his phone. "Hey boss, we have a suspect with a motive."

---------------------**End Chapter**-------------------

_**A/N: **P.S. I love reviews :)_


End file.
